Blythe Baxter
Blythe Baxter is an aspiring fashion artist who, along with her father, Roger Baxter, moved to the Downtown City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop, a day-camp for pets owned by Mrs. Twombly. After she falls into the shop, Blythe suddenly realizes she has gained the mysterious talent to understand and talk to animals. Since then, she has been coming to the Littlest Pet Shop trying to help the animals while following her dreams and attending to her own life also. Contents http://lps2012.wikia.com/wiki/Blythe_Baxter# hide#Personality #Appearance ##Other Outfits #Quotes #Trivia #Gallery Personality Edit Blythe is a cute, friendly, caring and beautiful girl who has always loved fashion and animals. She isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way, much like Brittany and Whittany Biskit when they first met her. While normally calm and cool, it's very easy to frustrate Blythe sometimes. Because of this, while she may try to be nice to the people who annoy her (the twins for example), she usually keeps a sarcastic front when speaking to them. Originally she thought talking to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then, she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in and outside of the pet shop. She is also a decent school student and is always willing to help anyone she knows in times of need. While she may seem to be the "sane" one in the entire group of people she knows, she has her own moments of questionable behavior. Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy, and apparently has been like this since infancy. She also tends to stress out easily and get flustered. Appearance Edit Blythe is a fair-skinned teenage girl with bright blue eyes and long, waist-length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows. Usually she'll wear her hair in multiple styles ranging from a ponytail, braids, or simply worn down with a cute accessory. Her lips are a peachy-pink color. Due to her fashion talent, Blythe often sports a new style every time she appears. But the outfit she is seen in most consists of a blue top and multilayer peach-pink skirt with a black belt and layer of deep blue lining. She also had a gold necklace, peach head band with designs on it, black shoes, and black pantyhose with stars sewn on it. For bed, Blythe was depicted wearing a dark purple tank top with heart at the center and a pair of white pajama pants with purple polka-dot print and a red bow. Other Outfits Edit See Blythe's Alternate Outfits. Quotes Edit *''"What the what?" '' *''"What the huh?"'' *''"What the when!?"'' *''"What the oh no!!"'' *''"What the yikes!!"'' *''"How the what?"'' *''"Good to know."'' Trivia Edit *Unlike most cartoon characters, Blythe changes her hair and clothes each episode. *Blythe apparently has a rather large head, as mentioned a few times in the show. It has become something of a running gag. *"Blythe Style", besides being what Blythe calls her fashions, is also the name of a book for the popular doll named Blythe, which the character is based on. *Blythe shows some similarities to Raven Baxter from That's So Raven. **Both are fashion designers. **Both have the same last name. **Both also have a special gift that makes them stand out from others. *Blythe's ability to communicate with animals and perceive their language is a strong reference to Dr. John Dolittle and Maya Dolittle from the Doctor Dolittle franchise. *Zoe has said that Blythe likes to read, but despite that, Blythe hasn't been shown reading books much. Gallery Edit Blythescreaming.jpg Blythe-makes-new-friends-Littlest-Pet-Shop-500x281.jpg Blythe-blythe-baxter-34686468-500-269.jpg BlytheandthePets.jpg Blythe imitating the Biskits.png Blythe and Youngmee S1E16 Sweet Truck Ride.png Blythe 3600.png Blythe (1).jpg Blythe.jpg Banner 2315.jpg 500px-Lps-s1-ep07-image03 570x420.jpg 500px-Lps-image6-101-570x420.jpg 500px-Lps-image1-102-570x420.jpg LPS101 Still3.jpg|Meeting the Biskits. 8AD5FF5A50569047F5659BA575D47084.jpg 7d481a471-1.jpg 3F1BA15E50569047F51D6AEF7C946969.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans